roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Achilles
Personality Doesn’t like being center of attention or showing off but isn’t anti-social. He has no problems with human interaction and is quite open if you get to know him but Rosso doesn’t go and look for adventures and waits for them to come to him. In person he is quite sarcastic, a bit arrogant at times. Only when he gets serious during a fight or a mission his arrogance grows ten folds. People in the underground fights say that they don’t know which become larger, his Ego or his power and some say he is walking embodiment of pride. Backstory Rosso had more or less a normal life. He never had many friends but didn’t need them. He had few fellas who played with him and who he could spent his time with. His parents both were happy and their marriage was going well. Rosso had a normal uprising. No financial problems, no bullying, no traumas. at 12 he unfortunately got down with the wrong kind of people and started spending a lot of time on the streets. He has done few crimes and attended a lot of underground fights but has no crime records. His parents still knew that their son was doing illegal stuff and enrolled him in to WayHaven Academy with the hopes to reform him. Resources Lives with 2 parents who both have decent income. He gets around 100 dollars as his pocket money every week but can always ask for more. (His mom get 6,000 a month and Dad gets 8,000 a Month.) Equipment / Weaponry Bag with lighters on his belt (Around 15 of them.) He has 2 flip knives and 1 hunting knife for self defense when his quirk is not available. Special weapon: Divine axe "Sunshine" He also has a special battle axe which was given to him by his uncle. His uncle owns a private company that designs weapons and he gave Rosso the axe as a gift. The special trait of the axe is that it can shrink in size. That way Rosso usually uses it as a necklace so he doesn’t have to carry around a giant ass heavy axe. Axe weights around 15 kg when in it’s full size. Rosso fused the elements of the trick blades with his ax. In the middle of the ax's head is the core of the fire blade. he can activate it for 3 turns to burn with 800 C. After that it has 3 turn cooldown. The larger blade of the axe has now built in the venom glands of the paralyze sword. It paralyzes the target 5 turns after the wound has been dealt for 2 turns. The person is then resistant to the paralyses for next 5 turns. The edge of the blade was modified with special razor sharp parts of the bleeding blade which makes the wounds of enemies bleed 3 times as much. Only 1 of the 3 aspects can be activated at a time. Chivalry fuse: ''Rosso fused it with his ax making it able to transform in to a lance. Transformation takes 1 second and is visible. The armor plating up to elbow was also modified and coated his gauntlets giving them bonus 15k N. - 10kN Armour. Specialisations Has learned to fight on the streets and has attended few self-defence classes as a child. Quirk Hot Fuel. By ingesting fire Rosso can increase his physical traits. He often uses lighters for that since it’s easiest way to get a source of fire. Ingesting fire increases his body temperature and fire resistance too. The amount he gains for each depends on what stage he is in. The fire resistance kicks in to place once he ingests the first lighter. Ingesting more than 3 lighters, for now, is life-threatening for him since his temperature will rise too high and kill Rosso. Once he ingested all 3 lighters his temperature is around 1000C so touching him is not a good idea. It also takes around 2-3 seconds to fully ingest a lighter. Also putting such hot strain on his body doesn’t do good either. He can use his quirk for 12 turns total. If he ingests only 1 lighter then the use time is 12 turns. If he ingests second lighter then the use time drops by 3 turns down to 9 turns. If he ingests 3rd lighter then the use time again drops by 3 turns to 6 turns. He cannot de-activate his quirk and after it ends follows an 5 turn cooldown. At 3rd stage Rosso's inner heat become too great to completely hold inside of him. That results in his hair and fists setting on fire. The fire equals the heat of his inner body. Second sun: Rosso can either use fire inside his body or use an outside fire source to gather fire into a fireball. The hotter the ball the bigger and the more damage it does. The range from where he can gather fire is 10 m and it takes 1 s to move up a tire (If there is enough fire.) Max range of the fire ball is 20 m. The ability has 50c heat drop off per meter. Full Ignition. Rosso gains a new mode. His body's inner heat builds up so high that he can't contain it anymore and it explodes in 5 m radius fiery explosion with 1500 C heat. This build up takes 5 seconds and during it Rosso starts glowing brighter and brighter. After that explosion happens Rosso's body can be seen covered with fire (Human torch style). Fire covering it is also 1500 C and has 500 C per meter drop off (It travels 3 meters away from his body.) In this form Rosso's stats are 35kN natural resistance and 35kN punches. He also has absolute heat resistance. Rosso cannot wield weapons or armor in this mode since they would just melt. '''Fire Pulse:' Rosso builds up heat in his legs for 1 second and bounces in any direction. He can bounce at 45 mph and can travel 30 meters horizontally and 20 vertically. He can do this once per turn. '''Fire Fist: '''He builds up fire in 1 of his arms for 2 seconds and during this the arm starts glowing brighter than other limbs. After that he can release a fire beam that deals 35k N and travels at 40 m/s. It is 1 m in diameter if done with 1 arm and 2 m if both arms and travels for 50 m. The fire is 1500 C like all his other things. This ability has 2 turn cooldown. This mode can be activated separately from his normal 3 stage transformation and has 6 turn use time. After these 6 turns end Rosso becomes extremely dehydrated and exhausted. Meaning that if he uses this ability he won't be able to continue fighting anymore and in worst condition will have to be rushed in to hospital. The cooldown for this is 5 hours of rest and a lot of food and water. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Golden Age OC Heroes